


Humanity

by Jade_Rotaski



Series: New Beginnings [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angelic Grace, Angels, Fluff, Gen, Lots of plot, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, There is an OC but she's no mary sue, pre-Sabriel - Freeform, pre-destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Rotaski/pseuds/Jade_Rotaski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months and Gabriel isn't any closer to getting answers from where he's staying and decides to pack up move on, however a chance encounter with another angel a few towns over gives him not only answers but a new lease of life as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> This is...quite a bit longer than the other drabbles, mainly, because there's a fuck ton of plot in here and Gabriel finally catching up on everything that has happened on the angelic side of the spectrum, yes there is an OC here but she's no romantic interest, she is just here to help Gabriel as an ally nothing more...you'll see how she helps in the chapter :P
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as the last put a lot of work into it!
> 
> Jade xx
> 
> PS: Amriel is pronounced Ah-mri-el

Humanity

\--

It had been over two months now since his revival and Gabriel wasn't any closer to answers than he had been when he first woke up

Despite all his research, his resources and time were limited, and he still had no idea why heaven being closed off had happened, or what he had missed in the time he had been deceased; no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't tap into angel radio at all, it was as if it was completely dead, that or everyone had lost the ability use it since they fell. As much as he wanted to lay low and just ignore it for the most part, he knew he couldn't do that; don't get him wrong he had no intention of being a leader and uniting the angels together , but he wanted to at least know what he'd be up against in case any angels came looking for him; in such a weakened state he was vulnerable and he was in no rush to waste his new life and die a second time.

While he was still weak, he was starting to regain his powers, the first thing that came back was the ability to make items appear at will, only small things though, anything bigger then a TV remote tended to drain him pretty quickly, but even this development gave him hope that he could restore his former power, the problem was it was happening far too slowly for his taste, and there wasn't many ways he could recharge quickly with heaven in a permanent lock-down, without having to do something dubious.

He had been texting Dean and Sam a few times over the course of the month, mainly trolling Dean at unholy hours of the morning and having lengthy discussions with Sam; he was starting to suspect Sam was going to get to the bottom of who he was and it put him on edge; he didn't want to see either of the Winchesters right now, mainly because he wasn't sure what reaction he'd get from them; Dean would probably try to kill him right from the start, Sam might be confused and Cas...poor Cas will probably be hurt and then would want to know why he hid.

In truth Gabriel was used to running away and hiding, he was good at it after all and even though it was cowardly of him, he felt it was the best option all round; he wasn't a good leader and not even a good angel for that matter and he felt he didn't deserve any sort of position of power, maybe that's why God had chosen to revive him? Because he felt he didn't deserve to be a leader and thus was less likely to abuse his power? Gabriel had no idea what went through his father's head, no one did.

As much as he'd gotten used to living and working at the motel he knew he had to keep moving; angels and demons had a nasty habit of finding people if they hung around for too long in the same place, so he made his excuses to Grace, packed up what little he had and began walking in a random direction, not caring so long as he was far away from here.

It was only ironic that while in the next couple of towns over, he encountered his first fallen angel, one whom he recognized; her name was Amriel one of angels tasked with watching humans and protecting those born in May, her current vessel was of a curvy women in her mid twenties with olive skin and green eyes, her dark hair pulled back in a loose pony tail; when she spotted him, she stalked him before, pinned him up against a wall in an alleyway, an angel blade in hand looking tense and more then ready to kill him.

"Well well if it isn't Gabriel in the flesh...who are you working for!?" Amriel demanded as she waved the blade in his face; maybe it was the adrenaline or maybe her own fear but it was obvious to anyone who could think straight a lesser angel like her, should not be able to overpower an archangel like him.

"Whoa whoa! Easy with the angel blade okay? I'm not working for anyone I was just passing through town, I swear" Gabriel said as he leaned as far back as he could until his head hit the wall, to avoid the blade that was close to piercing his neck.

"I don't believe you" She hissed the blade digging into his throat a little, instead of a white light escaping as she expected, blood dripped down from his neck and she blinked staring at it in shock "...Wait a minute, you're human?" She asked softy pulling the blade away to examine the small nick on his neck though she kept the blade in her hand in case he tried anything.

"Sort of, it's hard to explain...listen if I was here to kill you I'd be more subtle about it, besides why would I try when I can't even overpower you let alone smite you?" the blonde pointed out, his fingers touching the cut on his neck and wincing a little as it stung.

"You could be bait, there could be others" She pointed out softly her eyes scanning the alleyway as if expecting other angels to pop out and attack her at any moment.

"Well if there is they aren't with me that's for sure...I swear to you I'm alone" the archangel said to her "Listen Amriel I wouldn't lie to you about this, I really don't want any trouble I'm just as fallen here as you, even more so at the moment, I don't have any powers or any strength, you really think a lesser angel like you could shove me around if were at full power?" he pointed out. "Not only that the last time was alive, I was wanted for treason...I'm in just as much danger as anyone else"

Amriel paused at this before she pulled the blade away from him with shaky hands, still looking around wearily "You...you have a point, forgive me for attacking you, it's just, there's been so much bloodshed angels fighting angels, you have no idea how hard its been to stay out of it, to stay hidden"

Gabriel touched his neck to where he was bleeding, it was only a light cut so he placed some tissues to his neck to blot up the blood and he watched her sympathetically; he couldn't blame her for attacking him; she must be terrified, being unable to fly or go home, only to see her own kind attack each other like savages...it was no wonder she was on edge. "Apology accepted Amriel, but I need you to listen to me very carefully right now okay? I died and think father brought me back to help, but I NEED to know what happened with the angels, what factions have formed, how this all happened, anything you can do to help me...you think you can do that?"

Amriel stared at him wide eyed "Father revived you?" She whispered stunned to hear this; after all it had been many years since anyone had heard of God being around or intervening, last time he supposedly intervened was with Castiel's constant resurrections. She paused for a moment before she nodded at that and looked around nervously and slipped her blade under he sleeve "I have an apartment nearby, it should be safe to talk there...if what you say is true then you might be able to prevent another all out war between the angels"

"War? Another one? What the hell did miss?" He asked exasperated as he followed her.

Amriel gave him a saddened look as they walked together "Nothing good I'm afraid"

\----

Amriel gave him some soda and she told him everything; about the civil war when the apocalypse was averted because Raphael was a stubborn bastard and wanted to try and jump start the end of days again, where as Castiel wanted none of it; Castiel overcoming Raphael by absorbing souls in purgatory and then slaughtering thousands of angels when in charge, claiming he was earth's new god, though it was later revealed to be the leviathans doing, and they possessed Castiel before escaping to hide amongst humans.

Then she told him about Naomi and the discovery of the angel and demon tablets, about the prophet Kevin and Crowley and Abbadon and then she told him that Castiel was blamed for locking down heaven, but in truth she knew it was Metatron, Gods own personal scribe that did this, though she didn't know why, all she knew was that Metatron was letting Cas take the blame because he had trusted the other.

"...all of this happened in the span of four years? Angels fighting angels, Leviathan running rampant?" Gabriel asked softly as he took sip of his soda and stared at her stunned, oh how fast things went down hill without archangels or god running the show, and even when it was just the archangels around it was pretty bad but this...this was chaos incarnate.

"And now Bartholomew is leading an angel faction, he overtook a humans religious channel, called Buddy Boyle, and has been seeking out vessels for angels and wiping out any angel that isn't a part of his faction, it doesn't matter if you're against him or not...he has an army at his side and no one is safe Gabriel...not even you" She said softly as she laced her fingers together "I don't want to fight, I just want to be left alone, I don't stand a chance against anyone like that and in your state neither are you, but they are going to find me eventually, it's only a matter of time"

"That's not true, you did a fine job of keeping hidden" Gabriel told her "I wish could help you But I can't not like this"

"...Maybe I could help you" Amriel said softly after a long moment of silence between them "I could give you my grace, it wouldn't get you back to full strength but you could protect yourself out there, and if I'm human they won't be able to sense me and can I live out my life in safety"

"I can't ask you to do that for me" Gabriel said wide eyed at what she was implying.

"I WANT to do this...being a human, it's different but it isn't all bad, I even met a human and I like her...perhaps I could love her fully and truly if I were human...we could help each other by doing this Gabriel, please I'm begging you...I just want to feel safe here, and not scared an angel is going to burst into my apartment and kill me at any minute"

"Being a human means you've be vulnerable to everything else, it's a dangerous world out there Amriel...are you sure?" He asked her carefully; he had heard of angels falling, tearing out their grace to be human, and he could understand the appeal of humanity to an angel who is forced to watch them live and die for generations, but having another angel take their grace? That was new.

Amriel nodded firmly, tucking some of her hair behind her ear "I am, even if I'm human I still know how to fight, I can defend myself...besides you can't sit around and wait years for your grace to slowly recover, Bartholomew will not give you that opportunity, nor will he be that patient" She said softly before she paused looking at him curiously "Will...will it hurt?"

Gabriel nodded sadly "Your grace is a part of you Amriel, its going to be painful to tear it from you."

"If it helps us both, then it'll be worth it...I've thought about this for months since we fell and even years before then, I've spent so long watching humans, guiding them, protecting them where I am allowed..." She broke off and sighed "It's not a decision I make lightly Gabriel...at least as a human I will live a full life, I'll experience everything they do, all the pain, the joy, the love and heartbreak...to me that's a beautiful thing, and I want it so badly as my own, at least if you take my grace you will make good use of it, Bartholomew would simply let it burn up"

Gabriel listens to her before he nods slightly in understanding, he can't blame her for wanting this; humans did lead interesting lives after all, and if there was any reason to fall, then love was just as good a reason as any in his eyes. Gabriel he gives her a soft smile and nods his head in understanding "Alright then I respect your decision...you'd better live your life to the fullest, humans tend to get the short end of the stick when it comes to life spans"

"I'll keep that in mind" Amriel says with a smile "Lets get this over with, the sooner you take it the better right?" 

Gabriel nods at this "I'll need to tie you down and put a gag in your mouth so you don't hurt yourself while I'm doing this" He said to her and she nodded allowing him to tie her down to her chair a gag in her mouth before he began.

Extracting the grace from a willing angel was not easy, first of all you had to dig into the hosts body and find it then pull it out and away from the angel, while the angel is writing in pain and out of reflex, trying to pull the grace back into it's body; there was no pain free way about it at all and the archangel had never had to do this before. He'd never forget how she screamed as he pulled the grace from out of he; even with the gag in her mouth he could hear how painful it was and he couldn't imagine how some angels had done this to themselves and coped with the agony of it.

It took several minutes of struggle and pain, but eventually he pulled out Amriel's grace and he held it cupped in his hands feeling stunned and shaken and not sure if he should just take it while the former angel was still in such a weakened state.

"T-take it" Amriel murmured weakly from around the gag in her mouth, she was sweating and flushed as if she had a fever and looked as if she was ready to fall asleep at any moment "Please...better to be with you than wasted..." she murmured softly, sounding like she was drifting in and out of consciousness, and by the looks of her it wasn't too far from the truth.

Gabriel nodded before he brought the grace to his mouth and he inhaled it; almost instantly he felt the weariness of his body leaving, he felt alert, stronger and as the grace filled him up he could see his wings again, and feel them as he raked a hand through the golden feathers with a smile. "Thank you" He said to her as he untied Amriel from the chair and carried her to the bed and laying her down pulling the blankets over he slight form "This...this means more to me than you know, rest now you have a whole life ahead of you to live"

Amriel smiles weakly at that and gives him a nod before he hand reached out and hold his in a gentle grip "You know...everyone hated it when you ran away, but they never tried to understand why you did it in the first place" She whispered softly her voice sounding croaky "I understand now, why you left, you hated seeing your own family tear itself apart and it's happening all over again on earth, I can't blame you for running the first time" She whispered softly "But you can't run forever...the past catches up with even the oldest of creatures, face what you have been avoiding and put my grace to good use, you can save the other factions before they destroy one another, I know you can"

"I can't make any promises...I'm no leader Amriel and I'm a poor excuse for a heavenly being" Gabriel said to her gently as he held her hand in his as he tried to comfort her from the trauma she's been put through.

Amriel smiles a little at that her green eyes drooping as she lets sleep take her slowly "You can stop this, you have the power to, the authority to as an archangel, no one said you have to do it alone Gabriel and no one says you have to follow the rules...by this point, the rules are, null and void..." she murmurs before she closes her eyes and finally allows herself to rest.

Gabriel stares at the former angel and says nothing, he still feels off kilter like a hyperactive who is bursting with energy from having too much sugar he doesn't dare try to fly yet and instead leaves through the door of her apartment and he hoped to god above no one thinks he was torturing Amriel in there, or worse, calls the police on her.

With her grace powering up his own, he knows his energy gain will come at a faster rate, something which he is eternally grateful for, however this also means he is a big shining beacon basically saying 'ANGEL HERE' in neon letters to other angels, he can't allow other angels to find him yet, so he makes a beeline to the nearest tattoo parlour to ward himself with enochian sigils, the tattooist in question gives him an odd look and comments that he's the second person that has asked for this exact design.

"Oh? Is that so? What did the other guy look like?" he asked as he lay down on his stomach so she could tattoo the symbols on his lower back.

"Tall, pretty handsome actually...sort of rugged, dark hair, blue eyes, wore a suit and a beige coat over the top; he didn't look like my usual type of customer that wants a tattoo, that's for sure, didn't flinch at all during the whole thing though, he was tough as nails" She said with a chuckle as she mapped out the design on his back and got to work. "I've seen guys twice as big as him faint during tattoo sessions, guy had serious balls"

"Huh what a coincidence" Gabriel muttered softly to himself with a smile as he closed his eyes and let the tattooists do her work; to an angel the needle piercing their vessel felt like a weird tingling effect and Gabriel made a mental note to come back one day and get another tattoo, as she had some awesome designs he was interested in.

Once he was warded from other angels he continued on his way through town; now he had some grace he didn't feel the need to eat or sleep any-more and in a way he knew he would miss it, after all he'd sort of gotten used to the routine after a few weeks, and he would defiantly miss having dreams; pulling out his phone he text Castiel as he walked he was happy his brother was alright and he was so good to talk to him again, but he was still unsure if he was the right person for this, to save the angels or whatever but Amriel had given up her grace for him, she had faith in him and he felt like he'd let enough people down, Castiel being one of them, he didn't want to do the same to her.

Letting out a sigh he looked up at the sky and watched the starts for a moment "I have no idea what I'm doing...I hope you know this is the worst idea you ever had father" He muttered before he stretched his wings; and decided it was time he left here and this time he was going to move around his was. With a smile he closed his eyes and then, he was gone in a fluttering of wings.

-TBC-


End file.
